fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Makarov Dreyar
|kanji=マカロフ・ドレアー |rōmaji=Makarofu Doreā |alias=Gramps MasterFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 18 Master Makarov |race=Human |gender=Male |age=88 (X784)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 26, Cover |height= |weight= |birthday=March, X696 |eyes=BlackFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Cover |hair=White Blond (youth) |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= Fairy Tail Province Guild Master League |mark location=Center Chest |occupation= |previous occupation=Mage Guild Master Wizard Saint |team= |previous team=Team Tenrou Team Makarov |partner= |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building (former) Second Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Deceased |relatives=Yuri Dreyar (Father; Deceased) Rita (Mother; Deceased) Ivan Dreyar (Son) Laxus Dreyar (Grandson) Mavis Vermilion (Godmother)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 450, Pages 3-5 |counterpart=FaustFairy Tail Manga: Volume 29, Afterword |magic=Fairy Law Fire Magic Ice Magic Light Magic Maximum Defense Seal Spatial Magic (Requip) Giant Wind Magic Dispel Telepathy |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |game debut=Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} in " "}} Makarov Dreyar (マカロフ・ドレアー Makarofu Doreā) is the 3rd, 6th and 8th Guild Master of the Fairy Tail Guild,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 19 as well as one of the Ten Wizard Saints.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 13 Appearance Makarov is an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. He has a black stamp of the Fairy Tail guild mark that covers his entire chest area. On his first appearance, he was shown dressing in a casual manner, with an attire consisting of a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle under an orange . His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat. Later on, following the Phantom Lord assault he was shown with a more formal attire, with him wearing a white tunic with the Fairy Tail symbol on the left collar, and black pants, all in which was covered by a formal white coat with white fur around the edges and with the Ten Wizard Saints' symbol on the back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 20-22 During the Battle of Fairy Tail arc he was again shown having a less formal attire, which consisted of a white shirt with a red vest over it and black pants. Instead of his Wizard Saints' robe, he wore a more casual high collared cape.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 52 Makarov is one of the characters who changes his attire frequently. He once dressed only with a and black shorts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 4-5 Although he changed his attire from time to time, he's still frequently shown wearing his Wizard Saints' attire. In X792, Makarov, in addition to his mustache, has grown a white beard that covers his entire chin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 444, Page 14 Personality Makarov is a person who is able to love and believe in people, which is the reason Precht chose him to be his successor and take the position of Guild Master of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 1-3 He also dislikes being called a kid by Master Precht for someone his age. Makarov shows extreme dislike for the Magic Council and all the rules they try to impose on guilds, believing that the skills and Magic of his guild members will not be able to grow if he makes them conform to the rules of the Council. He frequently attempts to balance reprimands from the council and the eccentricity of his guild. Despite this, at times he has to grow to his giant form to stop the insane revelling and destruction of the guild, and acts as a parent to the guild members, looking after them and encouraging or inspiring them. This parent attribute is noticeable when he worries over the destruction that the guild members may cause and tells them to try tone it down.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 15-26 This trait is especially obvious when he is disinterested in revenge for the damage caused to the guild by Phantom Lord, but grows enraged and vengeful when he finds three of his "children" have been hurt.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 22-23 However, one can say this love for the guild takes priority over his own family as he has excommunicated both his son and grandson, Ivan Dreyar and Laxus Dreyar, for being a threat to the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Pages 9-10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 15 and 18 He appears to hold little qualms over the age, strength or history of a prospective member as seen when he lets Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser join despite them being former members of Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 7-8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 9-10 He also has his own eccentric side, wearing an unusual hat or doing insane poses. Another trait is his docile perverted nature, an example being when he hit Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Gray Fullbuster on the head for doing an S-class mission without permission but spanked Lucy Heartfilia, and spanked her again even though it was Natsu he was telling off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 6 He also worries over the excessive damages caused by the guild members particularly Natsu, Gray, and Erza and even more so when they are grouped together. Although, he is shown to be wise and has a calm personality. It has been shown that in his younger years, Makarov was quite an impatient man who did not hesitate to pick a fight with his other guildmates. A rather implicit traits that could be seen on the Guild's members.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 104 Magic and Abilities Giant ( Jiyaianto): Makarov’s signature Magic that makes up for his small size, Giant', as the name suggests, allows him to enlarge his body to gigantic proportions. Such enlarging power is immense, even allowing Makarov to grow himself to the size of Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 17-19 Additionally, it can also be employed on selective parts of Makarov's body, elongating them and making it look like he possesses elastic properties of sort, coming in as a very versatile Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Page 14 Giant’s effects can also be transferred to other people aside from Makarov himself, as shown when he could use it to grow Reedus Jonah's chest to the latter’s request, in order for his Pict Magic to work better.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Cover When he employs his complete Giant form, Makarov’s muscles bulge in size, with prominent veins becoming visible (though, when he first employed it, he instead gained a slender figureFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 16-19), and his mustache becomes wilder, pointing upwards. He’s also shown to emit light from his eyes, possibly a result of his Light Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 12 His physical prowess is enhanced exponentially while in this state, allowing him to partially destroy a large airship with a single punch,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 4 subsequently damaging it further by lifting a gigantic wave with a kick.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 6-7 He was also able to easily crush Natsu to the ground and punch him around, breaking down a tree in the process, with only his enlarged arms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 251, Page 4 Even when heavily injured, he managed to stop Acnologia's charge and hold the Dragon at bay.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 16-17 His great physical resistance is also immensely increased while in his gigantic form, allowing him to take the blast from Grimoire Heart’s Jupiter cannon head on with only a moderate burn on his arm.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 5-7 He was also shown capable of enduring some of Acnologia’s attacks despite all of the grievous injuries he had sustained from battling Hades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 3-5 Maximum Defense Seal (最大防御魔法陣 Saidai Bōgyo Mahōjin): Makarov releases several magical seals, which float around him and seemingly inhibit another seal-based attack performed against him, acting as a defense.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Pages 9-13 Makarov has also been known to perform hand gestures and create seals in the air while on the verge of being struck on other instances, using them to shield himself from incoming magical attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Page 13 *'Three Pillar Gods' (三柱神 Sanchūshin): Apparently a powerful defense spell, Makarov crosses his arms before him with the fists clenched. This prompts three ethereal pillars composed of dark seals to appear, two before Makarov, at his sides, and one behind him. This spell is strong enough to protect Makarov from the effects of Hades' Amaterasu Formula 100, which engulfed a large part of Tenrou Island in an explosion, with Fairy Tail's Master receiving only minor injuries; even Hades himself went on to praise Makarov for his use of such a spell. Light Magic (光魔法 Hikari Mahō): A type of Elemental Magic which relies around the use of light. Makarov is known for being capable of manifesting his immense Magic Power in the form of light,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 12-15 as well as to use it to attack opponents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Page 11 During his fight with Jose Porla, he was shown drawing ethereal spheres of light in the air, joined together by beams reminiscent of constellations, to perform unseen spells.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Page 8 *'Giant Wrath' (巨人の逆鱗 Kyojin no Gekirin): Makarov exudes a constant surge of destructive light energy that surrounds him, which shakes the surrounding environment and destroys everything within the vicinity. Used when Makarov goes to find Jose Porla, during Fairy Tail's raid on Phantom Lord. *'Rain of Light': Makarov creates his Magic Seal in front of himself, from which multiples light blasts are generated and sent flying at his opponents. Fairy Law ( Fearī Rō): One of the three legendary Magics exclusive to Fairy Tail, Fairy Law is described as Makarov's most powerful Magic: when activated, a bright light envelops a wide aura around him and inflicts heavy damage on whoever he perceives from his heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed. Makarov's mastery over such Magic is so great that he defeated Jose Porla, Phantom Lord's Guild Master and a fellow Wizard Saint, in a single blow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 18-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 2-5 Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Makarov is able to use this type of Magic,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 20 generating fire around his hand to burn some documents he received from the Magic Council, subsequently throwing the burning sheets at Natsu, who ate them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 24 Wind Magic (風の魔法 Kaze no Mahō): Makarov has been said to possess Wind Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control wind. It's as of yet unknown, however, which spells he's capable of using. Ice Magic (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō): Makarov is known for being capable of employing different types of Magic, among which is Ice Magic'. Requip (換装 Kansō): Makarov has been shown capable of using this type of Spatial Magic, summoning his Ten Wizard Saints robe and boots after being attacked by Hades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Page 3 Dispel ( Disuperu): Makarov has been shown capable of dispelling certain and advanced spells with relative ease such as shown dispelling Macao's Transformation Magic'Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Page 13-14 and Alive in a Dark Mages' village.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 9 Telepathy ( Terepashī): Makarov has shown the ability to be able to communicate telepathically with others.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 407, Pages 6-7 Flight: Makarov has shown capable of flight or rather levitating in the air such as shown during his battle with Jose Porla who also possess the same ability.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 28 Master Sensor: Makarov possesses great skill in sensing and discerning the nature of Magic Power. He could read through Macao's attempt to impersonate Natsu without effort, while all of the other members were fooled by his transformation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 12-14 He was also able to find out about Grimoire Heart's presence near Tenrou Island before the Dark Guild managed to land, sensing the Magic Power of its members from far away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Page 2 Master Acrobatic Skills: During his first appearance, Makarov was shown performing an astonishing acrobatic feat, jumping from Fairy Tail's first floor to the balustrade above him with a series of fast somersaults, covering several meters of flight in midair (despite the maneuver failing in the end, with Fairy Tail Master hitting the banister in a comedic way, but nonetheless managing to remain on the second floor) and demonstrating at the same time a considerable lower body strength and great acrobatic prowess, with the entire feat made greater by his small build. Immense Durability: In spite of his advanced age and small build, Makarov has proven himself to be considerably durable: despite all the damage dealt to him by Hades during their battle and his own critical state of health, he was still able to speak freely and even help Natsu in combat against Zancrow, enduring the black fire from the latter's Fire God Slayer Magic burning his arm, a feat which was noted by the member of the Seven Kin himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 219, Pages 10-20 Immense Magic Power: Makarov is known for possessing a monstrous amount of Magic Power. By manifesting it in the form of light, something which is known as Giant Wrath, he can destroy the area around him and make it shake prominently. Most notably, a battle between him and his fellow Wizard Saint Jose Porla was described as capable of causing extraordinary natural occurrences, and their real clash did actually alter the surrounding environment in a wide radius: clouds focused around the place of their confrontation, lightning was produced, and high waves were raised.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Page 10 Trivia *Hiro Mashima gave him the name " " because he wanted his name to sound Russian.Fairy Tail Manga:Volume 2, Volume Extras While Precht wanted to name him Pippoko, Mavis eventually named Makarov based on the name of a kind king whom she had read about.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 450, Pages 3-4 *In the anime, Makarov's magical seal has a design almost identical to the Fairy Tail Guild's insignia in the center. *When he's asked by the reporter from Weekly Sorcerer about the guild's ambition, he states that it is to let love and justice fill in people's minds, though Lucy noted it was clearly a lie.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 104, Page 13 *Makarov was ranked second in "Meredy's Most Important People to Kill" list.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 110 Quotes *(To Fairy Tail) "Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of the Fairy Tail Mages!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 23 *(To Fairy Tail) ''"Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us, and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It shall take over your being and poor over your soul! If all we do is worry about rules, then our power will never progress. Don't let those blow-hards on the council scare you. Follow the path you believe in! 'Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!" ''Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 2 *(To Nab Lasaro) ''"No one can decide what someone else should do with their life."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 30 *(To Gajeel Redfox) ''"There are people in this world that enjoy being alone, but there isn't a single person who can bear solitude."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Page 10 *(To Natsu and Lisanna) ''"In this world, there is no Magic that defames life. Life is given birth from love, and no Magic can change that" *(To Hades) "It doesn't matter if you say the true origin of Magic is "Darkness," It doesn't matter if you say it's "Light" either. Magic is alive. Its place changes over time and it grows along with us. Magic is anything you can think of. It can be felt in infinite ways... as light, as darkness, as red, or as blue and it is living freely, together along side Fairy Tail. All of this I learned from you."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 12-13 *(To himself about his guild members) ''"Soon, the time for you to understand these things will come... that tears themselves are empty. Will you be sad because someone got killed? Will sadness kill a person? The answer lies in each of your hearts. My damn brats, full of pride. Live on! To the future!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 18-19 *(To Acnologia) ''"I don't know what it is you're after, but... I won't let you pass any further ahead! Because behind me are all my little brats!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 2-3 *(To Banaboster) ''"7 years worth... of tears cried from the pain felt by these children... Hey, child. Here's what we owe to war."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 257, Pages 9-10 *(To Fairy Tail) ''"Our comrades were mortally wounded, their pain amounts to our own, the blood they bleed is our own, this pain, this suffering will fuel our fighting spirit to take down our enemies! We are not justice, we move by our own wills! "''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Page 18 *(To Mest) ''"The guild's history, legacy, all of it be damned! If it means protecting my family, then I will disband Fairy Tail without a moment's hesitation! I am proudly carrying my family's lives on my back. That's what it means to be a parent!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 439, Page 18-19 Battles & Events References Titles Navigation Category:Featured Article Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Guild Master Category:Former Ten Wizard Saints Category:Former member of Fairy Tail Category:Deceased